Hammer & Sickle
by Siberian Lynx
Summary: As Raivis reflects on his time during the current soviet era and the time before he dosen't feel especially well about it. It progresses into becomming worse as Ivan finds the small latvian quivering after a fight whit Toris. My 1st story, enjoy!


.**HAMMER & SICKLE**.

sovjets unite

to supress all hunger

to industrialize

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Authors Note.<strong> I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the charathers within. It would be awesome if I did but no, sorry I'm afraid I'll be coyping the story for my own purpose to put charathers as poor little Latvia in the clasp of the Russian Federation / Sovjet Union or as we all know him, Ivan Braginsky. Also, this is my first story published at FFn, but the story itself has been whit me for awhile. And now I'd say Iäm not a natrual born english speaker but I consider myself not to bad in the grammar, spellings etc even if I don't put to much attention to it ^^' Human names used. Lithuania[Toris], Estonia[Eduard], Latvia[Raivis], Russia[Ivan], Ukraine[Katyuusha], Belarus[Natalya], and more. I'll hope you enjoy, this is kind of an uncompleted one-shot, or something I'd might be turning into chapters, who knows? It's quite a long story I guess, but stay whit me, it will be worth it in the end :)! Oh, and by the way, the small poem above is mine, mine, mine and all mine xD The whole poem is found on my profile-thingy.

* * *

><p><em>People don't notice me very often. <em>

Maybe beacause I'm such a small nation, or maybe it's like Toris once said, that we'd really have become 'one' whit Russia, that other countries dosen't recongnize us anymore, or peraphs they're keeping their distance beacause of Mr. Russia himself. They're probaly wary of him, as we'd made a perfect example of what he is capable of doing. Eduard though, he dosen't seem to mind it very much, he often tends to his books and papers and Russia treats him diffrently from Toris and me. Eduard is the one to appear to be the eldest of us, he's tall, but still, he's lenght dosen't reach near Ivans, and also he once told us he might try to make a run for it, leave Ivans house and become inpendent for awhile. Or atleast that's what he said and I admire him so much for it... That's why I don't want him to leave. Though Eduard dosen't know it, I kinda look up to him like a big brother. I don't doubt that he would make lots of new friends on his own if he left but then...

_He. Would. Surtenly. Forget. All. About. Me. ..._

And Toris, he's like me, to afraid to even think about escape, I've listened to him talking about it with Eduard, he probaly dosen't know that I feel just the same. They call me the _international loner_, they also describe me as _natrually spacey_, two traits making my life here a misery. And then there's Russia...

Ivan is kind of... special, when others are having massive fights at the world conferences he always sits perfectly still, seemingly unbothered whit a kind smile stretching his lips, he comes off as an open, friendly charather, maybe a bit shy even, laughing whit the smile of an uncorrupted child. Well, little does anyone know, _but we do_. We are the three baltic states under Russian rule, he'd even bother to force us back after his breakdown and formation of the Sovjet Union he now has become, clasping us once more under one single sentence _'workers of the world, unite_!', oh how we have suffered from these words, we're imprisoned in this place called the workers paradise.

I know there surtenly are reasons to why you should keep your distance from Ivan, _I_ know there are reasons to my bottomless fears for him. When Ivan has that innocent face, looking so harmless and friendly like a child, and still, as cruel and malicious as one. Sometimes I think of the time when I witnessed my young cousin pulling wings of butterflies and legs of spiders, and his endless teasings. As I also was a young child he used to show me his crippled bugs while nipping my arms red and bullying me alike, he always made me feel small and helpless (very much like Ivan does). His games semmed so pointless to the younger me, I felt bad for the flies crawling whitout wings and the terible for the other things he would do. Like throwing rocks on animals, still I had no courage to stop him. The point is, Ivan is surtenly not a child, he is well over 1,80 which is about 31 cm above me, Ivan's body is well-built, probaly twice my weight if not more, he easily pushes me around, probaly not even realizing his own strenght. That every small 'push' is like a punch. I'm a small country and I easily bruise... Sometimes I feel like those bugs crippled by my little cousin, it feels like Ivan have been ripping at my soul for quite some time now. Slowly tearing my legs and arms of as I cannot escape, only keeping me alive so that I can be his toy. _What a wonderful pet to have_.

So, I've resorted to hiding, not wanting to be clutched into his giant fists and hurted, _it's unavoidable though_, I can't always hide like this.

Ivans house defentley puts togheter all pieces of his huge nordic empire and I have left to come across the russian while hiding, though it have been close a few times. The main parts of the house where we live have lit fireplaces and is well cleaned (by us), but ever since the stagnation of Sovjet Russia started just a little while ago, Ivan seems relucant to visit the now empty rooms and halls where everyone once lived, Eduard, Toris and I now sleep in the same room as Ivan wants us all close so nowdays the rest of the house is dusty and cold but Ivan seems to sometimes seek some relief in the stray corners much like I do, in solitude. But it is a frightening idea that he might find out about this precious little habit of mine... ... If he found out I'd imagine that there would be some... _scolding_ to be put in order. As I'd think he would express, and I'm frightened to death of his _punsishments_ although I'm not that familiar with them. But Toris is and I've seen the conseqenses of his unobidience, the injuries inflicted on his poor body and soul and I can tell you that it's not a pleaseant view. I don't want to become like that. _I really don't..._

One day I was talking to Toris...

"Hey, Toris... I'm afraid that Ivan will get suspicious, a couple of hours ago he was this close to... finding me." Making nervous, fidgeting gestures whit his fingers, talking whit a low, almost whipshering tone, Toris only sighted. Feeling uncomfortable and bothersome the smaller nation lowered his gaze. But when Toris was about to turn away, saying "I'm really _sorry_ but I really don't have time right now Raivis" whit a polite tone, Raivis swiflty reached forward with his hand, taking a soft hold on the lithuanians sleeve. Raivis didn't dare to look him in the eyes and instead found his gaze averted to the ground. Though everyone called them the baltic brothers, ¨the three of them really didn't have that much in common and this was one of few moments when the smallest of the group dared to talk to anyone in this kind of manner. "... I don't understand why you really do it" Toris responded with a tierd voice, Raivis heastitated before begining to explain, he was disappointed that his older brother-figure didn't even have time to listen to him, or at least tell him that he didn't have the time in a nicer manner. Instead, Toris only seemed to be bothered as the smallest baltic tried to ease his heavy little heart. He lowered his tony shoulders and resorted to mumbling, realizing the end of Toris uniform.

"It's beacause... It's beacause... beacause... everytime he see's me he always stops to ask me something, and then he always ends up amuzing himself with either poking my face, pulling my hair or something that alike!" he said in one breath, grasping for some air in the end, meeting the Lithuanians gaze now. "Don't tell me you aren't bothered about it? Last time he aksed me embarresing questions about my weight and eating habits! And then he claimed that he could easily lift me upside down, which he did!" Raivis almost broke into tears of recalling that memory, it was frustrating and Toris tierd face, seemingly unmoved only disturbed the latvian further. But he remembered standing perfectly still, only shaking just a little, holding his breath, not knowing what to do, fully paralyzed when Ivan put his large gloved hans around his waist, pulling him above the ground, throwing the small contry on his shouler then switching grips to hold him upside down. The flustered feelings when his face turned red and his uniform slid down to expose his belly, almost toppling over his head, the childlishy laughter comming from Ivan. _The humiliation_.

It was quiet for a moment, both stood perfectly still only that Raivis was breathing a bit harder. It was Toris who broke the silence, "Yeah, I get it Raivis" He bent forward just a little when putting his hand on the smaller countrys shoulder "But you also say wrong things at the wrong times, and you always screw up the simplest of shores! Either you drop an expensive vase or wore, one of Mr. Russias vodka bottles, and you know Estonia and I are the ones who have to clean it up in _your_ place while you huddle in a corner or something! Maybe you should try focusing a bit more and not be so emotional about it, then he might not be so hard on you."

When Toris finished Raivis glared white his purpleish, almost lilac eyes widened. Toris stared back whit a set of emerald-coloured eyes matching his shoulder-lenght brown hair, much like a teacher explaining something difficult to the dumb kid in the class, a faint smile, easy voice, meeting eyes and the hand on the shoulder. Raivis couldn't belive it. He wanted to say "_I'm sorry, what did you just say now?_", this person, his 'big brother' had just betrayed him. Raivis felt a large boulder setting itself in the depths of his gut, he felt his mind sinking and tears bolting up behind his eyelids. He couldn't look at Toris face anymore, he felt his bottom lip pouting forward and he felt silly for crying but still angry for the words told to him. Toris was about to say something else when the smaller nation spun around, instantly pushing the lithuanian away from him, he bolted for the door as fast as he could, covering his teared face whit one of his arms. He left the room as fast as he could, escaping alongside a crimson-coloured hallway, passing numerous of closed doors only hearing his heart beat and his foot meeting coated floors.

He ran til he felt that his heart was about to pop out of his chest and his lungs to explode, having just followed any random direction, making sharp turns and sprinting along new corridors every few second. He finally collapsed aginst a wall. His heart beating fast and breath heavy, Raivis laid there, everything around him spinning about a little while he was trying to catch his breath while black dots circkled around his sight, he tried to calm his heart while trying to resist throwing up. It went on for awhile, he didn't open his eyes until he could breath propely and feel that the nausea was gone.

He opened them to see that he was in an equally crimsoncoloured corridor, it was empty and closed of, quiet. It took awhile but then he noticed the details, names scraped of doors a long time ago, the worn rug, yes, he could almost hear some laughter he hadn't heard since a long time ago.

The current, almost stagnating Sovjet Union that what was once the Russian Empire turned into by 1922 with the treaty of creation, together with the treaty of creation of the USSR, signed and approved at one of the world conferences. The year 1940, in August the third; Lithuania was forced to sign, two days after that, Latvia signed the traty. Estonia followed shortly, signing on the sixth of August 1940. The threat of having to rejoin from a small inpendence laid heavily but standing at threaths from both Nazis from west and the Sovjets from the east with the World War II ahead. It was only a matter which of the tyrrants you wanted to choose. And the baltics took the one whom spoke russian. The mere diffrence was that the eastern one focused on sending most of the population to Siberia to work the mines while the west was set on extermenating the jewish population, it was the choiche of "wanting to go to auswitchz or siberia" as Toris expressed. So, the Decleration of the treaty of creation of the USSR was signed by over 14 countries. With an area of 22,402,200 square kilometres,the Soviet Union became the world's largest state. Covering a sixth of the Earth's land surface, its size was comparable to that of North America. The European portion accounted for a quarter of the country's area, and was the cultural and economic center. The eastern part in Asia extended to the Pacific Ocean to the east and Afghanistan to the south, and was much less populous. It spanned over 10,000 kilometres east to west across 11 time zones, and almost 7,200 kilometres north to south.

Now it feels pretty much deserted compared to it's glorified days at the peak of communism. Raivis remembered that time much like being forced to do a lot of bad things, being forced into submission, watching, living, feeling whenever hsi people suffered. It was like this Ivan was the most frightening, he had all the 'friends' he craved for, so it was time to start yet a world war. But at the same time it was more countries to blend in with, others could recive scoldings and punishments and Raivis could disappear into the gloomy in-between so he did not get any unecessary attention. He still remembered the time, it was like a fresh wound. He remembered Ivans younger sister, Natalya and her long, platina hair and the frosty blue eyes which now have turned cold as the winters of siberia. That's why Ivan fears her so much. By now all of them had learn to leave Natalya alone to her frenzies, there was nothing they could do, they had enough to worry about. There was probaly something to it, she was probaly ill in her mind but it was probaly just Toris and Raivis whom felt bad for her.

Raivis suddenly felt his tears swell again, in a matter of minutes his face was drenched and his eyes red and burning, he started sobbing and soon let it out as he still felt shaky from the run. There was no power to contain the fears and tears. The small nations body started to tremble, he pulled up aginst the walls, put his forhead aginst his curled up knees and cried into his lap to muffle the loud mix of screaming and sobbing. He felt he hadn't cried like this in a very long time...

There was no clear thoughts now, only the sound of a heart thumphing, a feeling of his cramped hand and aching head. It took maybe an hour and a half, like an enternity for the small baltic to calm himself, resorting to pitful groans and soft shakes instead, feeling ridicoulosly exhausted. Raivis started to recall what Toris had told him, repeated the conversation in his head, he deeply regretted he ever took the chance of trying to find trust in his 'big brother' Toris, or anyone for that matter. He felt so, very _betrayed_ and flustered. He felt humiliated by the treatment he had been given, like his troubles where the daily food for Toris, _like he'd ever experienced something like that_! ... Raivis stopped himself and thought of the brusies he'd seen on Toris, dried blood and lashing, tortours marks over his naked back, a needlework of glossy skin colouring his wrists and arms, refusing to disappear. Toris always seemed careful to cover his bare skin, last summer he'd barley wore anything but long-sleeved shirts or his uniform, but when you are crammed toghether in a small room on the winters it's hard not to notice such things...

Toris was, like Raivis, a _victim_ of a drunken Ivans abusive tendencies, but maybe the russian held back a little when it came to the smaller nation, he didn't touch Eduard, Toris was probaly the most afflicted...

Raivis felt guilty when thinking of Toris wounds but he was still mad. He felt that his head was about to split in two and his stomatch was in an uproar, feeling empty and low. Still Raivis wasn't ready to go back.

He felt his heavy body, burned eyes closed, then he had to open them but it was bothersome as hell, Raivis felt that sleep would be the best thing right now but he felt wary, what if Toris had followed him? No way, he wouldn't... He obviously didn't care for the '_international loner'_, he would probaly enjoy not having the '_natrually spacey'_ brat going off, breaking things that they '_would have to clean up after_' around, Raivis resorted. Then he fell dead asleep aginst the wall, his head uncomfortable laid aginst his arm, drolling in a matter of minutes. His body would surley hurt for weeks after this uncomfortable sleep...

_Why... why is it so cold...? Why... is my chest so heavy? "Open your eyes Latvia" ... What?_

_Something feels like... stones on my chest... it's keeping me down, can't move..._

_The white powder snow feels like ice needles to my skin... it's so cold, below freezing..._

_I see now, there's a foot holding me down. A tall man gestures over me, he has a gun pointed to me..._

"_Become one with Russia now, da?"_

"_Never!" somebody screams... it was me... The voice is so calm, tempting, feels like it would promise me warmth and food and protection if I just said... yes... but my body screams never... feeling so heavy..._

_The war, is tiersome. Yeasterday Lithuania was attacked, I almost figured I would be next. That I couldn't hide. Cause it is either Russia or Germany, which one? Which one? I can barley imagine the sensation of once again being snuggled into a warm blanket or being given something warm to drink, to be protected, sheltered from the outside, jsut being able to lie down and... forget about everything..._

_The sky is navy dark, white specks colouring the enternal horizon. But it is dark, I can barley see his face but his lips are curved... he is enjoying this..._

_The cold metal from his gun aginst my forhead 'Am I ready to die? To disappear?', further, deeper, deeper down, down into the coldness of bone-white snow prickled with redness, my breath makes smokey puffs into the cold air, I can see his is to... "You know what I did to the others? It would be no fun to erease you"__ the man above me lowers his body, I can see his face clearly now, ashen blonde hair wet of melted snow, those violet eyes gleams of hunger. His hands reaches for my face "You are such a small nation... but you are still very important to me" he pleaseantly whipshers into my ear. My face twists into... something... his hands travels down towards my throath, I feel they are tightening to squeese the life out of me, but it's no suprise. Those hands are so... warm... I don't mind at all at this moment, my body sighs heavily and an aching pain starts to trive in my body, feeling to tierd to fight, but still my body spasms, it dosen't help me, those hands are thight around my neck. What is sounding like broken glass being shattered? Suffocating is painful... h-help... m-me..."'o-h-h g-o-d . . . s-s-t-o-p-it..." ... ... Why does those hands feel so real__ ... darkness feels like a haven... But... oh god? _

* * *

><p><strong>Read the next chapter! 3<strong>


End file.
